


Dean Winchester's Raptor Stalker

by Durendal



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a raptor who has a thing for Dean, Crack, Crossover, Em you are such a weirdo, Fanart, Gen, God the tags for this fic are so weird, One sided Destiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durendal/pseuds/Durendal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is invited by his brother Dean to see where he works. Dean's job? Raptor trainer at Jurassic World.<br/>Yeah, it's a weird fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's Raptor Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/gifts).



> So Bunny commissioned fanart by [purgatoryjar](http://purgatoryjar.tumblr.com/) (go check out her tumblr!) for this story, which you can now see at the end of the fic.

“Sammy!” Dean called happily, as his brother stepped off the gangplank and onto the docks.

“Hey, Dean.” Sam pulled his brother into a brief hug. It had been too long since they had last seen each other. Sam had been busy at Stanford, and Dean had been picked up as an animal trainer at Chuck Shirley’s world-famous theme park, Jurassic World. Needless to say, it had left the Winchesters with little time to see each other.

As they made their way from the docks, they made awkward small talk, Dean asking about Stanford and Jessica, Sam asking about Dean’s boss, his co-workers and his job. On the latter subject, Dean was tight-lipped, but he had a smirk on his face, and Sam could tell Dean was anxious to tell him about it. After a few minutes, they reached the park proper, and Sam was left breathless by the sight.

Sam gazed around at Jurassic World. From Main Street, he had good view of the surrounding park. Buildings lined the street. At the opposite end of the street was a towering, pyramidal structure, the sign over the entrance reading “INNOVATION CENTRE”. It towered over all of the other buildings, and Sam could see dozens of people entering and exiting it. Nearby, a cinema boasting almost 900 seats was broadcasting something. Even outside from so far away, Sam could hear the sound coming from within. Dozens of stores lined the street, all bustling with activity. There were crowds everywhere, the park seemed to be filled to bursting with tourists and excited families.

And there was also a margarita stand.

“Dean, this place is incredible!” Sam exclaimed, staring at the park in awe.

Dean chuckled, clearly enjoying how stunned Sam was “Ain’t it just? I gotta say, Shirley did one hell of a job on this place.” Sam must have stood there gawping for a full minute before Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, rousing him from his wonder.

“So, what do we do first?” Sam asked, still trying to wrap his head around the park.

“First? Well, I got a few things in mind. Then, when we’re done with that stuff, I got a little surprise set up.” Dean smirked as he said that, and Sam noted that he was bouncing from foot to foot.

“Surprise? You seem pretty hyped for it; am I gonna like it?” Sam asked, not sure if he should be worried or not.

Dean’s smirk only grew wider. “Oh, trust me, Sam, you’re gonna love it!”

And at that, Dean hurried to show his little brother as much of the park as he could. Much to Sam’s annoyance, that first stop turned out to be the petting zoo. Once Dean was done enjoying the sight of an incredibly out of place Sam standing amongst scores of children and baby dinosaurs, they took a ride on the Cretaceous Cruise, then a ride in a gyropshere, and other attractions.

By the time that Dean had taken Sam to experience as much of the park as possible, night had fallen.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the pens.” Dean led the way, until they had left the buildings, what few crowds remained, and passed through a large gate. Sam’s jaw dropped when he saw the car that Dean had prepared for them.

“You brought the impala here? Seriously?” Sam asked, shooting Dean a look.

“Hey, do you really think I’d leave my baby alone for months on end? Come on, Sammy. Besides, you should see the boss’s car. She drives a Mercedes-Benz; it’s so freakin’ weird. It’s like she’s advertising for them, or something.”

Sam shook his head, he was starting to question the sense of the staff. Impalas and Mercedes’, on a rainforest island, driving predominantly on dirt roads?

 

As Sam pondered the intelligence of the park workers, Dean shot him an impatient look, and Sam hurried into the Impala. As they drove off, Sam could see that Dean was growing increasingly excited; it seemed that he could barely sit still, and he was struggling to supress a grin. Whatever Dean was going to show Sam, he was clearly dying to do so.

Finally, Sam spoke up “Dean, why don’t you just tell me where we’re going?”

 

Dean shook his head “Don’t want to spoil the surprise, Sam. Besides, we’re almost there; look, there it is.” Dean pointed ahead of them, and Sam saw a large enclosure. There were a few floodlights set up and turned on, but there didn’t seem to be anyone present. Since this area isn’t open to the public, they probably don’t have to work at night, Sam mused.

“You sure its ok for us to be out here?” Sam asked, as Dean pulled the Impala to a stop.

“Sure, I work here, don’t I?” Dean replied as he and Sam got out of the car and strode over to the pen.

“Sure, but I’m not an employee here and this is outside of the actual park, so….”

“Trust me, Sam, it’s fine. We won’t get in trouble…probably.” Dean shrugged.

That didn’t fill Sam with confidence, but he said nothing.

“So…This is where you work?”

“Yep, I’m working to tame the animals here,” Dean said proudly.

“Yeah, and just what is it that you’re taming?”

At that, Dean’s grin got the widest that Sam had ever seen it. Larger than when he had bragged about how he’d slept with Rhonda Hurley back in high school. “Why don’t I show you? Just wait here while I go up and get things ready.”

Dean ran up the stairs to the catwalk where the controls for the gates within the enclosure were. After a few moments, two gates opened. One at the far end of the paddock, and another one in front of Sam, the first gate. The one beyond that remained closed, to keep whatever was inside from rushing out. As Sam puzzled over what could be within, Dean hurried down and headed through the first gate. As he did so, he whistled and held up one hand.

“Dean, what-?” Sam asked, confused, before Dean shushed him, before he pointed to the inside gate.

Sam’s eyes widened when he saw what was inside. There were four velociraptors.

“Raptors? Seriously, Dean?!” Sam was incredulous. Of all the animals that Dean could be training, these hadn’t been what he had expected.

Dean just rolled his eyes at his brother “Oh, calm down, Sammy. They’re tame! Well, almost, we’re still working on that. But they’re mostly tame!”

“But these are supposed to be some of the most vicious predators in history! They’re perfect killing machines!”

Again, Dean smirked. “I know, ain’t they great? But here, let me show you what they can do!”

Dean let out a sharp whistle, and one by one, his raptor pack left their enclosure and came into the paddock. Dean whistled again and made a sharp gesture with his hand. Seeing this, the raptors slowly lined up in a row, their eyes on Dean.

“These are, Castiel, Crowley, Meg, and Ruby.” Dean pointed them out one by one. There was an unmistakable note of pride in his voice.

“Why is that one wearing a cowboy hat?” Sam asked, puzzled.

Dean followed Sam’s gaze and chuckled “Oh, well, I may have gotten a little drunk one night and given Crowley that hat. Makes one hell of a drinking buddy, for a dinosaur.”

Sam shot Dean another look. Dean frowned for a moment, before taking on a look of determination, and Sam’s stomach dropped. He knew that look, and it was always trouble. Dean was so dead set on showing off that he’d do God only knew what to get a reaction.

“Here, go up there and raise the gate. I want to show you something,” Dean said, motioning for Sam to go up to the catwalk above.

Sam balked. “You’re going to get in there with them? Seriously?”

“Relax, Sam, I know what I’m doing.” Dean held up his hands in a placating manner.

Sam wrinkled his nose and stayed put. Dean glared at his brother, and after a minute, Sam sighed and walked up the nearby stairs and over to the gate controls.

“Atta boy, Sammy!” Dean crowed, ducking under the first gate as it opened up.

Sam closed the entrance gate and shouted down to his brother: “You’re completely sure that this is safe?” His hand hovered over the button that would raise the second gate.

“Trust me on this one, Sam. I got this!”

Sam pursed his lips, and after a moment’s hesitation, pushed the button. Below him, Dean laughed as he entered the pen, cautiously walking up to the raptor pack. One of them, Ruby, started forward, her mouth pulled open in a snarl.

“Dean-” Sam began, his eyes wide and fixed on Ruby.

“Sam! Enough, ok? I got this!” Dean shouted, turning to his brother.

It was at that moment that Ruby lunged forward, going straight for Dean. He leapt back, startled, and Sam cried in alarm. Before Ruby could reach Dean, however, one of the other raptors tackled Ruby away, knocking her down. The second raptor stood over Ruby, pressing one of its feet on her flank, its claw digging into her side, not quite piercing the skin.

“Dean, I’m opening the gate!” Sam yelled, frantically jabbing at the controls.

To Sam’s surprise, Dean did not take the opportunity to run to safety. Instead, he held up his hand and signalled to the second raptor, who immediately backed off, though it kept an eye on Ruby, and growled at her. Dean calmly strode over to Ruby, who was still laying on her side, and placed his boot on her throat. He looked into her eyes and kept the pressure on her neck for a full minute. Finally, he backed away and signalled for Ruby and the second raptor to get back into line.

Dean turned to look at Sam, who stood there slack-jawed and staring. Dean chuckled at his shock. That had been the intended reaction, but he hadn’t meant to get it like that.

“Dean, I really think you should get out now!” Sam said, his voice sounding frantic.

“No need, Sam. Not when I’ve got my beta watching out for me.”

“Your beta?” Sam repeated, curious in spite of his panic.

“This is my beta, Castiel.” Dean made a gesture, and one of the raptors, the one who had stopped Ruby, stepped forward, its eyes focused intently on Sam.

“She’s beautiful,” Sam said appreciatively, staring at Castiel in wonder. For the moment, his worry was gone, replaced with a sense of awe.

“Oh no, Cas is a guy.”

Sam blinked in surprise “That thing’s male? And you stuck him in there with female raptors?” Sam asked dubiously.

“Sammy, do you really think I’d be stupid enough to do that without a reason?” Dean asked.

Sam’s face did not change. Dean scowled at Sam in response, and behind Dean, Cas mimicked Dean as best he could.

“Look, these babies were made to be naturally infertile, in case of situations like this. We might have had some slight hiccups in the past, but we learn from our mistakes…eventually.”

“Eventually?”

Dean rubbed the back of his head and his face reddened “Yeah, well, there was a little incident with…look, it doesn’t matter!”

Sam just quirked an eyebrow, looking decidedly unamused.

Dean sighed. “Look, just watch this, okay?”

Dean spent the next hour showing off his raptors to Sam. With various hand gestures and whistles, Dean could make the raptor pack move in formation, simulate a hunt and even do the odd trick. Throughout it all, Sam was amazed by the raptors behaviour, and by how much it contrasted to the wild animals elsewhere in the park. The raptors were unbelievably intelligent, almost humanly so, it make a remarkable difference to the wild, instinct driven dinosaurs. Sam wondered how much could be attributed to Dean’s training and much to the raptors natural intelligence.

“Alright, I think they’ve performed enough for one night. Better let them get their rest,” Dean said, motioning for the raptors to stop.

“Dean, I gotta say, I’m actually pretty impressed,” Sam said, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

They began to walk away, only to stop when they heard a shrill cry behind them. The brothers turned to see Castiel had jammed his head between the bars and was gripping them tightly. He was looking pleadingly at Dean.

“Dean, what the hell is going on with that one?” Sam asked, unnerved by the raptor’s behaviour.

Dean let out an uneasy laugh “Oh, Cas is just a little…clingy. He hates it when I leave, especially with strangers.”

Castiel shrieked again and tried to force more of his head through his cage. Sam looked alarmed, and stepped back. Dean just rolled his eyes and moved closer to his beta.

“Easy there, Cas, its ok.” He slowly moved closer to Castiel, one hand held up in a placating gesture. His voice was low and soothing. After a moment, Castiel seemed to settle, his grip loosened on the cage, and he retracted his head from the bars, although not entirely.

“Dean, you have a freakin’ raptor stalker,” Sam said, the incredulity etched on his face.

“Shaddup,” Dean said, turning and waving Sam off. In response, Cas lunged forward, baring his teeth at Sam, making him leap back in alarm.

“Dean! Call him off!” Sam cried, hastily moving away from the cage.

Dean turned back to Cas, surprised at his reaction, before realising that the raptor was responding to his gesture “Oh, whoops. Stand down Cas, it’s fine.” Dean made another calming gesture, and Castiel was quiet again.

“That is seriously scary, Dean,” Sam said, his eyes wide and locked onto Castiel.

Dean grinned and shrugged. “I know, isn’t it great?”

Sam tore his eyes off of Castiel and back to Dean. He was enjoying this far too much.

“Dean, you scare me sometimes, you know that?”

Dean smirked at him. “You’re just jealous. Come on, let’s go hit up the food court at the park. You can buy the beers.”

“You said Crowley makes a good drinking buddy, you don’t seriously let the raptors drink, do you?”

Dean only chuckled in response.

In the pen, Cas whined, his eyes focused solely on his alpha.


End file.
